MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II
The MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II is a transformable mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and sequel Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It was originally piloted by Rosamia Badam, who was later replaced by the young clone of Elpeo Ple, Ple Two. Technological and Combat Characteristics An improved development over the original MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the Titans' MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II was very similar to its predecessor, equipped with a psycommu and psyco-control chair to allow its Newtype or genetically-engineered "Cyber Newtype" pilot to control this massive mobile weapon system with mere thoughts. Though as the MRX-009's descendant, the MRX-010 has considerably more advanced technology, specifically in the area of energy efficiency as the MRX-010 mounts a greater number of weapons that have greater power ratings, despite having a fusion reactor that only produces little over half of which the MRX-009 was capable. Like the original, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II could also transform into a "mobile fortress" mode equipped with a Minovsky craft system for atmospheric flight, although its firepower was much more deadly than the MRX-009's. Though armed with the same 3-barreled scattering mega particle gun in its chest and beam gun fingers, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II also mounted 20 smaller beam guns all over its body, giving it firepower capable of attacking targets in all directions. Its forearms also mounted large-bladed beam swords, and could be detached and directed at targets via a cable connection and through the control of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II's psycommu system, giving the unit an all-range attack capability quite similar to that of the Principality of Zeon's MSN-02 Zeong. The Psyco Gundam Mk-II also carried a set of "reflector bits," which were unarmed but used to redirect its own beam weapons fire to targets that are out-of-sight, or to deflect and redirect incoming enemy beam weapons fire. Another feature carried over from previous Newtype-use Zeon mobile weapons was its detachable head, which - in a fashion similar to the MSN-02 Zeong - could be flown and operated independently in the case of jettison or destruction of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II's main body. Armaments ;*2-barrel Mega Beam Gun :Aside from the 20 single barrel mega beam guns scattered across the MRX-010's body, there is an additional 2-barrel mega beam gun mounted in the mobile weapon's head unit. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Mega Beam Gun :The Psyco Gundam Mk-II is outfitted with 20 mega beam guns mounted on various parts of its body that draw energy from the mobile weapon's fusion reactor and have a power rating of 6.3 MW each. There are 3 guns mounted in each shoulder, 4 mounted in each leg, 2 mounted in each hip armor, 1 mounted in the front waist armor pieces. ;*Mega Scattering Gun :The main weapons carried over from the MRX-009 are the three mega scattering guns mounted on the torso of the MRX-010. These mega scattering guns feature improved technology and have power ratings of 10.7 MW each. They can blind the enemies, and can even tear through some Suits at point-blank range. ;*Wire-Guided Psycommu Beam Sword :The MRX-010's forearms mount large-bladed beam swords, which can be detached and directed at targets via a cable connection and through the control of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II's psycommu system, allowing an all-range melee attack. Power rating of 1.7 MW each. ;*Beam Gun :The fingers of the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II each contain a beam emitter, turning each one into a beam gun for a total of 10. ;*Reflector Bits :The Psyco Gundam Mk-II is capable of carrying a number of special reflector type bits on its backpack unit. Unlike the bits developed by Zeon, these were not equipped with a beam emitter. Instead they were used to redirect Psyco Gundam Mk-II's beam to create all range attacks, or they can be used defensively to redirect enemy fire. ;*Shield :As with it's predecessor, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II is capable of using a shield with similar functions to the original Psyco Gundam's, including the ability to split in half and be mounted on the lower sides in Mobile Fortress mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Detachable Head :The MRX-010's cockpit is located within the unit's head, much like Zeon's old Zeong mobile weapon. Similarly the head could detach and be operated independently of the body to be used as an escape pod. ;*Psycommu System :A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object with limitations. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons via Minovsky Communication, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the minovsky particle. History Despite the destruction of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, the Murasame Research Institute continued its research and created the even more powerful MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II. Piloted by the powerful Cyber Newtype Rosamia Badam, and combined with all of its new weapons and psycommu based technology, the Psyco Gundam Mk-II was a much, much deadlier foe for AEUG Zeta Gundam pilot Kamille Bidan than the original Psyco Gundam ever was, though Kamille did manage to critically damage it during a battle at the Gate of Zedan late during the Gryps Conflict. Almost a year later, Neo Zeon forces would retrieve the wreckage of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II and rebuild it, employing it at the hands of their own Cyber Newtype pilot, Ple Two, in their war against the AEUG. However, after a lengthy battle in the aftermath of the Dublin Colony Drop, it was finally destroyed by Judau Ashta in the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, but Ple Two survived by using the detachable head to escape. Variants ;*MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam ;*MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III Picture Gallery Mrx-010-ka.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II (GFF Version) Psyco-ii-cg.jpg|CG Render of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II. 31259_20080810175653_2.jpg 1218362245.jpg 31259_20080810175653_7.jpg 03969_mrx-010_122_102lo.jpg MRX-010 - Psyco-Gundam Mk-II - Boxart.jpg|MRX-010 Pysco Gundam Mk-II - Boxart ScreenHunter_11 Aug. 17 19.59.gif|MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II - Gundam War Card GFF - MRX010 Psyco Gundam MkII MS Mode.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - MRX-010 Psyco Gundam MkII - MS Mode.jpg GFF1003.jpg MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II.jpeg mrx-010-psycommusword.jpg|Psycommu beam sword mrx-010-reflectorbit.jpg|Reflector bit mrx-010-head.jpg|Head Psycho MK2.jpg MRX-010.jpeg Psycho Gundam MK-2.png|The head of the Psyco Gundam MK-II in Zeta Gundam Psycho-Gundam-Mk-II.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II 100% 2.jpg PSY-MKII.jpg|Heavily damaged Psyco Gundam Mk-II (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ) psyco gundam mk2.jpg|Psyco Gundam Mk-II (Gundam Perfect File) pschoMK2-king.jpg Psyco-dual.jpg Notes & Trivia *Psyco Gundam MK-II appears as a unit in the Gundam Vs series, debuting as an unlockable playable unit in Gundam Vs. Zeta Gundam. The unit can be uniquely unlocked by purchasing an item from the Gallery menu called Mode: Psyco Mk.II and can be operated in any level and mode unlike similarly large mobile armors which are usually confined to Vs or UC Mode and in specific areas. Due to limitations of the gameplay engine, the Psyco MK-II cannot use its finger and head mounted beam guns. Its secondary weapon function however has it fire all of its beam guns at its reflector bits to concentrate its increased firepower. **It reappears again in Gundam Extreme Vs, but is shared by its two known pilots Rosamia and Puru Two. However, Puru Two spawns in Mobile Armor form and drops the shield after transforming. References 2qzt.jpg External Links *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II on MAHQ.net ja:MRX-010 サイコ・ガンダムMk-II